This invention pertains to paper holders, and more particularly to child-appealing dispensers of paper tissue.
Toilet training small children is often an irksome and time consuming task. Occasionally, such training instills tension and fear in the child. Reduction or elimination of child apprehension is believed to facilitate training. To that end, various diversions have been developed to help the child relax and thus train more easily. As far as is known, there is no training aid designed to amuse a child while enticing him or her to remove toilet tissue from a roll.